Devices that provide electrical power and data receptacles on a work surface are known in the art. These devices are typically mounted within a cut-out or opening formed in the work surface. Typical prior art devices for providing electrical power and data receptacles on work surfaces of workbenches, workstations and similar articles of furniture are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,156, 7,407,392, 7,407,392, 7,614,889 and 7,901,224.